Sweet Valentine
by GoddessLD
Summary: OneShot. It was Valentine's Day. Anna wanted to feel that special feeling she felt long ago. YohxAnna


I do not own Shaman King.  
  
**-Sweet Valentine-  
**  
It was Valentine's Day. Couples flooded the world out of one's house.  
There was pink and red everywhere. Chocolates and love letters were shared. Amidst all the love, one lone female walked along the streets of  
Funbari, holding a grocery bag.  
  
Her blond hair swayed as she walked forward with a frown on her face. Her  
eyes showed loneliness, but it was barely visible. Her name? Kyouyama  
Anna.  
  
_I wonder... will this day be the same as the previous years?_  
  
Hope. It was hope. Contradictory to what everyone thought, Anna did want to feel it. The feeling that someone loves you. The feeling that someone  
cares. Though she did feel it once, she had never felt it since. She  
wanted to feel it again. The feeling she felt when Yoh helped her at  
Osorezan Mountain.  
  
Slowly, she walked to her home and slid open the door to inside. She  
stared at the hallway. It was dark. Dark and uninviting.  
  
_ Of course not. Today is going to be the same as every year. I'll be  
alone. How foolish of me to think that it could have been different.  
Yoh's foolishness rubbed off on me... I should train him harder._  
  
Anna walked into the house and checked if anyone had called and left a message while she was out. There was one message; it was from Horo Horo.  
  
'Hey, Yoh! This is Horo Horo! I'm having a Valentine's Day Party today at  
9 PM! It's a good holiday to use as an excuse to party! COME!! You better come!! Oh yeah... Try not to bring Anna, Ok? She's a party pooper... NOOOOOO Pilica! Don't invite Ren!!! Well, I gotta go! See you at the  
party!'  
  
-beep-  
  
Her hand loosened on the groceries when she heard the message. Finally, it slipped off her fingers and plopped onto the floor. Anna pulled her arms  
around herself, as if trying to warm herself up.  
  
_It was expected. But... Why do I feel so hated? Why do I feel so cold? Why  
do I feel so... disappointed?  
_  
She sighed and she decided to watch T.V. to relax her mind a little.  
However, when she reached the door to the room with the T.V., she heard  
sounds coming from it.  
  
_I don't remember leaving the T.V. on...  
_  
Confused, she slid open the door to be greeted by the happy face of her  
fiancé.  
  
"Hi Anna!" Asakura Yoh said. He head was on the table and most of his body was under the kotatsu (A traditional type of heater-table in Japan; a table  
with an electric heater attached to the underside of the frame).  
  
"Yoh? What are you doing here?" Anna asked, somewhat shocked. She had  
given him the day off today... why was he still here?  
  
"I'm watching T.V.!" Yoh answered, excitedly.  
  
It was true. Yoh was excited about many of the simplest things and she  
admired him for that. Being able to find entertainment in basically  
anything is rather a hard thing to do.  
  
Anna looked at what Yoh was watching.  
  
...What's this... the Discovery channel?  
  
She turned to leave but his voice stopped her.  
  
"Ahh.. Wait Anna!"  
  
Anna turned around to see Yoh start to get up and pull something heart  
shaped from under the kotatsu.  
  
"Here you go, Anna. It's for you," he said, handing the heart shaped thing to her. Upon closer inspection, Anna saw that it was a box of chocolates. Her eyes widen and she looked up at the slightly blushing boy. Then she looked down again and opened the box only find the chocolates...... melted! Yoh's eyes bulged out when he saw what happened to the chocolates as Anna  
stared at it.  
  
"The chocolates... melted..." she said. He started to panic.  
  
"A-A-Anna! I-I-I didn't mean it! It was under the kotatsu!! I forgot the  
kotatsu was hot! I'm so sorry Anna!!!!!! AHHHHH-"  
  
He was silenced when Anna stuck her finger in his mouth. She took it out,  
put a different finger in the chocolate, then brought it to her mouth.  
  
"It's still sweet, like chocolate," she said. He stared at her, stunned.  
Anna shoved the chocolate into his hands and turned around. Unknown to Yoh, her face was burning hot as she regretted what she did. However, her  
composed look gave nothing away.  
  
"Put it in the freezer and let it freeze. It'll become a heart shaped  
chocolate," she said with her back turned to him as she started walking towards her room, "Oh, and go to that party if you want. I'm not stopping  
you."  
  
Yoh finally regained his normal sanity and smiled.  
  
"I'm not going, not unless you go with me."  
  
Surprised at what he said, she stopped in her track for a moment then  
continued walking.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself. I'm not going."  
  
"Ok then, I won't go either," Yoh said and he left to go to the kitchen.  
Anna went into her room and leaned on the door, smiling.  
  
_It was sweet. What he did was sweet. What he gave me was sweet. It was  
my sweet valentine.  
_  
** -The End-  
**  
------  
  
I know that Anna is very OOC in here. I was actually drawing this story out like a comic but I got stuck because I couldn't draw Yoh, so I wrote this and posted it here. It's a little late (?) for Valentine's Day, but I  
hope you enjoyed it all the same.  
  
GoddessLD


End file.
